1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of rotating an image, a computer, and a recording media, and more particularly, to a method of gaining image data corresponding to a rotated image by different processes or equations according to rotated angles of an input image rotating an image, a computer and a recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display comprises a screen based on standards that allows the screen to have a larger width than height, as shown in FIG. 1.
Such standards for the display reflects a landscape format due to an image provided to the display generally having a larger width than height.
However, this type of display screen is not suitable for a portrait format of an image that has a larger height than width. Particularly, in the case of a computer system, a computer mostly includes application programs such as a word processor, etc., which provides an image as the portrait format, so that the screen for the landscape format is not efficiently used because the image from the computer is not fully displayed thereon. Further, a user is inconvenienced in using the application programs.
Accordingly, there has been developed a pivotable display to display both the image as the landscape format and the image as the portrait format on one display.
Here, to substantially display both the image as the landscape format and the image as the portrait format on one display, the image should be rotated in correspondence with pivoting of the display itself.
Therefore, a video signal transmitted to the display should be transformed to rotate the image displayed on the screen of the display in correspondence with pivoting of the display, as shown in FIG. 2.